


just for tonight

by rrosebudd



Series: Winnie Odelle: Courier Six [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Healthy Communication, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and while they're both fantastic in bed it doesn't quite spare them the awkwardness, boone misses his wife and winnie thinks she's probably a lesbian, well... very little plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: Boone and Winnie take the night off, and their respective loneliness reaches an unbearable peak. They let off some steam with one another, and while they're not exactly each other's perfect match, one night won't hurt.





	just for tonight

Winnie had a list of favorite things she would come across during her time in the ruthless wasteland. She loved coming across the already-taken-care-of bodies of a group she didn’t care for, be it the Legion or some Powder Gangers. She loved proceeding to loot said bodies. She loved sitting around a trash can fire with Rex in her lap. And she loved abandoned shacks. She  _ loved  _ abandoned shacks. 

In her opinion, there was no better way to spend the night sheltered from the harsh elements from the world outside. There was just something about living just for a moment in a house that may have belonged to some pre-war fellow, but now was for her own protection.

So, one could imagine her delight when, after walking for quite the ungodly amount of time, Winnie came across one of these very structures just as the sun had set. 

She smacked the back of her hand across the chest of her taller companion. Boone grunted, as though taken aback by this. Winnie looked to him with wide and smiling eyes. “Can we stop for the night?” She pressed her hands together in a universal  _ please  _ gesture.

Boone looked around as though demonstrating he was unsure who she was addressing. “The hell you asking me for?” His brow furrowed. “You’re in charge here.” 

Winnie snorted.  _ Barely _ , she thought. She was at least a couple years younger than every single one of her companions. Except, of course, for the dog circling her feet.

Wait, shit. She considered this. Nope. Rex was alive before the bombs dropped. He had her beat too. By a century, at that. 

Even Boone, the youngest of her friends at twenty-six years old, still beat her by a full year. Winnie shook her head, breaking out of her train of thought. “I take your opinion into account too, you know.” She snorted. 

Boone huffed. He stuffed a hand into his pocket and squinted through his sunglasses. He surveyed the empty desert around them. “Yeah, we could call it a night,” he agreed with a curt nod. 

“Awesome,” Winnie grinned and dashed towards the small cabin ahead of them. Boone jogged behind her. Rex darted ahead, barking excitedly. 

The courier slowed her pace upon reaching the wooden door. It was bigger than most shacks she had seen, so that was nice. “C’mon,” she urged Boone and pressed her hand to the door. 

It swung open under her fingertips, the wood creaking something awful. She pushed the heel of her boot against the door frame to hold it open as she took in the interior of the small building, hands on hips. 

Even for one of the bigger shacks, it really didn’t have much to offer. Two rooms, she could see. The one to her right was a small kitchen with a fridge and a table with a single chair. Some old cans scattered themselves onto the ground.

To the left was a bedroom with a single queen-sized mattress perched atop a metal frame. The bed was pressed to the left wall. A broken radio lay on a broken cabinet. 

Boone glanced over his shorter counterpart’s shoulder. He looked around. “Kind of a dump,” he offered.

Winnie grinned. “I love it.” She sauntered inside, letting the door go. Boone shot up a hand to stop it and felt Rex wriggle his way under the NCR sniper’s legs and into the shack. 

Rex immediately took a seat on the floor, his tongue out and his tail wagging. He barked happily, as though giving his approval. Winnie chuckled and looked to him. “I know, right?” She scratched one of his ears. Rex tried to lick her wrist. 

Winnie straightened her posture. With a contented sigh, she shrugged off her backpack and chucked it onto the floor. Boone cautiously took his rifle from off of his back. He held it in his hands without setting it down. 

Winnie saw his stiffness and chuckled. “Relax, will you?” She shook her head with a smile and wandered to the left. She bounded onto the bed, feeling the metal frame creak underneath her small frame. 

Boone grit his teeth. “You know we can’t.” He narrowed his eyes, almost annoyed at her carelessness. The wasteland held a countless amount of dangers and he wasn’t about to let his guard down. 

The courier sighed. “Just for one night, you could let up a little, big guy,” she teased as she kicked off her boots, straightening herself out on the mattress. The bed was big enough that she took up barely half of it, which surprised her. Luxuries such as these were not a common occurrence throughout the Mojave. 

Boone chewed the inside of his cheek and he moved over to the bed was well. He sat on the very edge. His hands clutched around the wooden handle of his gun, but his fingers softened and he reluctantly placed the sniper rifle onto an end table nearby. Winnie smiled in pride. She was grateful for his attempt to loosen up; she knew it wasn’t easy for him.

“See?” She threw her hands behind her head in a relaxed position and stared up at the ceiling. “It ain’t so bad.” 

“Yeah,” Boone exhaled with a grunt. He turned to face the courier, who was already easing into the bed comfortably. “I’ll, uh…” he looked around from his seated position on the mattress. “I’ll take the floor tonight.”

Winnie snorted. “Like hell you will,” she shook her head and sat upright, scooching towards the left side of the bed, pressed against the wall. “This bed’s gigantic, we can share.” She patted the empty spot next to her. 

Boone felt his upper lip stiffen and he shook his head in return. “No, it’s alright, you can have it.” He looked at the wooden floor, refusing to meet the courier’s gaze.

She leaned forward, trying to get a read of the man in front of her. “It’s just me, Boone, I promise I don’t bite,” she offered an awkward laugh, wanting to ease the tension of an obviously nervous situation. 

“I said no,”  Boone pushed himself off the bed and stood, beginning to walk away. The sound of his boots was the only thing in the air until Winnie shattered the tension. 

“You haven’t shared a bed with anyone since Carla died, huh?” Winnie blurted without care, knowing the mention of his wife’s name would infuriate him.

The NCR man halted in his tracks and jerked his head over his shoulder to look back at the courier. “What the hell are y-?”

“My guess is, you haven’t…  _ anything  _ since Carla died, right?” The courier cocked her head. Boone whipped around to face her, opening his mouth, about to retort these accusations. 

Winnie put her hands up, “I mean, hell, I don’t blame you. It must be tough getting back out there.” 

Boone’s brow was creased and his fists were clenched. She didn’t have any right to be saying what she was saying. But he’d be damned if he didn’t hear an air of authenticity to her voice. 

“But,  _ god _ , Boone, doesn’t it just get so goddamn lonely?” Winnie looked up at him. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. 

His mouth hung slightly agape. “I…” He began, his frustration building. 

“Don’t you deserve  _ something _ ?” She breathed with exasperation. She paused. “I mean,  _ fuck _ ,” she laughed weakly, shaking her head. “We both do.” 

He felt his knuckles soften as his hands unclenched themselves. His arms hung loose at his sides. “What?” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think. “Why you?” 

Winnie chuckled through her nose. “My dude. Do you really think I have time to romance anyone while I’m off trying to find the guy that shot me in the goddamned head,  _ Craig _ ?” She looked at him with a mock expression of condescension. She used her right hand to point at the ugly scar that ran down her forehead, her tongue out sarcastically, her other hand holding her up behind her back. 

Boone nearly snorted at the use of his first name. “I suppose not,” he shrugged. The pieces of this odd conversation fell into place in his mind’s eye. 

He looked to Winnie with a bit of puzzlement. “Wait, are you suggesting…?”

Winnie put her hands in the air defensively. “I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just saying.” 

“Saying that… you and I…?” Boone awkwardly used his hand to gesture back and forth between the two of them. 

“Why? Do you… want to?” Winnie raised an eyebrow. To her, it didn’t really matter where the night went. But hey, physical contact can be nice. Hell, it’s possible to literally die from the sheer lack of it.

She quickly covered her tracks, thoroughly unable to read Boone’s expression. She could be making a huge mistake. “We don’t have to, I was just-”

“I want to.” Boone nodded affirmatively and a bit too quickly. His sunglasses slipped down his nose, and through the sliver of his eyes that Winnie could see, she could definitely tell  _ something  _ was there. 

“You do?” Winnie raised her eyebrows. “If that’s too weird, we don’t-”

“No, I do.” He bit down on his lip. He stared her down. He was not one to break eye contact. Winnie felt small.

“Alright, sick,” she countered. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, you know, just, like…” She elaborated, trying to keep the tension down. 

“No, of course not.” Boone shook his head. 

“Just to, like-”

“Yeah, exactly.” 

The two were quiet for a moment. Neither one of them had bothered to use any actual nouns to describe what they were actually planning on doing, but the idea was obviously shared. They were on the same page. 

There was a pause. Boone finally spoke up. “I’ll go let Rex out and be right back.”

“Good idea.” She nodded quickly. 

As he moved to the front door and pushed it open, Winnie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

The cyberdog galloped out of the door and from her spot on the bed, Winnie could hear his playful barks as she wandered around the outside of the shack. 

Boone exhaled and walked back into the bedroom. Winnie didn’t meet his eye. Another pause. 

Boone cleared his throat. “So, should we…?”

“Hell yeah,” Winnie had to bite down on her lip to keep from grinning. While she certainly had a preference for gals, she couldn’t deny that Boone, to her, was pretty damn gorgeous. And it had been so long. So, what was the harm?

She crossed her arms at the bottom of her loose-fitting shirt and took no hesitations in pulling it over her head. She tossed it away. 

Boone followed suit. He reached behind his neck and grabbed hold of his white t-shirt. He tugged it over his head, knocking his beret to the floor in the process. He kicked both to the side, along with chucking his sunglass off, and marched over to the mattress.

He took a seat next to the courier as she began to fidget with the belt tied around her pants. He looked down at her fingers and offered his own. “Here.” He moved her hands away and replaced them with his. 

Winnie smiled at his courteousness and she leaned back, her palms holding her up from behind her. As she felt his hands undo the buckle on her belt, she ran a hand over the back of his neck. 

Seeing an opportunity, she dipped her head into the crook of Boone’s neck and wrapped her lips around the side of his throat. 

A jolt went through the NCR man’s spine and he stiffened. His hands paused halfway through yanking down Winnie’s zipper. He froze and blinked. 

Winnie pulled away, feeling him tense up. “Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t have to-”  
Boone shook his head quickly. “N-no,” he felt his ears burn. “I liked it.” 

“Oh,” the courier had to stifle a snicker. He was so stoic, but he certainly wasn’t coming across as such in the moment. “Okay. Yeah.”

She eagerly pulled his head closer to her and buried her mouth back into his neck. Her teeth grazed across his tough skin. 

Boone’s hands started to shake but he succeeded in pulling the courier’s zipper down all the way. He tucked his fingers into the waist of her pants and tugged them down her legs a little ways. 

Winnie’s lips sucked on the skin of his neck, leaving small fading pink marks as she travelled up to his jawline. She let her tongue brush his jaw. Boone shivered. 

He focused instead on removing her clothes. He jerked her pants down to her knees, Winnie lifting her bottom half slightly to assist him. He finally wrenched them down to her ankles and she shuffled them off her feet. 

She didn’t take her mouth away from Boone’s neck as he reached his hand in between her legs. 

His fingers felt the heat radiating from beneath the cloth that covered the triangle area just above her thighs. He noticed his breathing go heavy. He whispered, “Is this okay?”

Winnie murmured a “mhm” into his carotid. She couldn’t help but smile into his skin. 

He breathed easier. He felt his pants form a tent as blood coursed through his veins. He slowly began to rub her through the fabric of her panties. He could feel her wetness already, and he felt himself grow even harder. He shifted in his seat in anticipation. 

Winnie peppered kisses down the length of his neck, down to his collarbone and across to his shoulder. His muscles visibly eased up and he let out an exhale with a hint of something audible. 

Winnie suppressed a chuckle. God, she hoped he would be making more noise than that in a little bit. She spread her legs a bit more and licked a long stripe up Boone’s neck until her lips rested under his ear. “You can take ‘em off,” she breathed. 

Boone nodded and did just that, slipping his thumbs into the edges of her undergarments and shoving them down her thighs with very little hesitation. Winnie bit down on her lip.

He took an inhale before delving his fingers in between her legs. He felt a shiver run through him as his fingertip was met with the wetness of her sex. He roamed in between her folds, feeling the moisture stick to his large hands. 

A small whimper came from the courier next to him and she bucked her hips forward. He placed the heel of his hand on the small patch of hair just above her slit and used his middle and pointer finger to rub small circles around her clit. She whined. 

He, slowly, as to keep the pace comfortable, pressed his first finger into her entrance, just to the second knuckle. Winnie stirred, no longer able to keep her lips to his neck in between gasps. Boone chewed his lip and lightly pulled his finger out of her before pumping back in. He added a second with ease. He curled them inside her, tapping against the bundle of nerves near her entrance. 

Winnie’s nails clawed at Boone’s skin, grasping onto anything she could as he slid his fingers in and out, in and out. 

The courier kept one hand firmly around the back of Boone’s neck and snaked her other hand towards his stomach. She ran her palm over his firm core and down to the bulge in his pants. She pawed at the length that was growing underneath his clothes and Boone ground his teeth. 

With her right hand, she nimbly slipped her fingers under his waistband and his boxers. It was a tight fit, but she managed to wrap her fingers around his throbbing member. Boone swallowed heavy, his face heating considerably. 

With Boone’s fingers swirling inside her hole and the courier’s hand squeezing up and down his cock, it was almost too much. He needed to be inside her. Right now. 

He swiftly extracted his fingers from inside her and stood, catching Winnie off guard as her hand was pulled from inside his pants.

“Lay down,” he commanded. Winnie lowered her back into the bed with an anticipatory smile and wiggled her bottom half so it was dangling off the edge. 

Boone clanged his belt buckle loose and and shoved his pants down to his mid-thigh, unsheathing his cock and pumping it in one hand. Winnie looked up at the man towering above her and she felt her stomach warm and she grinned. 

Boone leaned over the courier and put one hand by her head, the other stroking the length of his member. “You good?” He breathed into Winnie’s face.

“Uh huh,” she nodded quickly. 

Boone didn’t need much more than that before positioning himself along her slit and pressing slightly forward into her. He clenched his jaw and concentrated, keeping his hand on the base of his length to steady it. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Winnie bit back a chuckle, bracing herself for him. “I won’t,” she joked. 

Boone narrowed his eyes at her and pulled his dick out of her and held it. “Winnie.” He said seriously, his brow furrowed. “Don’t-”

“I’m kidding,” she smiled with a shake of her head. “You don’t gotta worry about me.” She reassured, relaxing further into the bed with an exhale. 

Boone nodded slowly, bringing his gaze from her face, down to her chest encased in a tight-fitting bra, down to her naked bottom half. “Still,” he muttered, repositioning the head of his cock at her entrance. 

Inch by inch, he slid into her and felt the slickness of her walls welcome his length inside with little resistance. A small grunt escaped the stoic man’s lips as Winnie screwed her eyes shut, a breath shuddering through her lungs. 

At last he was hilted inside her completely, and this earned him a whimper from the woman beneath him. He grunted and breathed heavily, looking back to her face. Her eyebrows knit themselves together and she squirmed beneath him. 

He almost pulled out again out of concern. “That hurt?”

Winnie opened her eyes and smiled breathlessly up at him. “Nah,” she bit her lip. “I mean, yeah,” she added, earning a flash of fear from Boone’s eyes, but she kept talking to keep him from packing it up. “No, no. In the good way, ya know?” 

Boone sighed a bit in relief, but paused. “You sure?” 

“God, just shut up and fuck me.” Winnie whined, arching her back in an attempt to take control. 

The corners of Boone’s lips tugged upwards by a millimeter and he complied without question. He unsheathed himself from her before easing back in until their hips collided. He repeated the movements, burying himself inside her with each slow thrust.

Winnie practically melted beneath him. She threw her arms down at her sides and clasped at the mattress beneath her. “C-could you go faster?” She croaked out, rolling her hips against him.

“Yeah, sorry,” he responded quickly. His concentration didn’t allow for many words. He picked up the pace, driving into her with an animalistic purpose. He grunted each time he felt her wrap wholly around him. He gripped her hips and drove into her, each thrust faster than the last. 

He quickly leaned over her and snaked his hands under her back. She moved with him, sitting up so he had a better grip. His rough fingers worked at the clasp of her bra as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. She clawed at his back, her legs practically folded up against herself as he continued to press his hips into hers. At last the clasp sprang free and he tugged the straps from off her shoulders. She shrugged off the rest and tossed it aside. 

Boone kept one palm pressed firmly to her back and used his other hand to grasp one of Winnie’s free breasts. A dopey grin was spread on Winnie’s face and she tossed her head back as she felt the soldier’s hand knead at her chest. A mewl escaped her lips as she suddenly felt his mouth wrap around one of her hardening nipples. 

With the feeling of his cock buried inside her and his lips on her tit, she just about lost it. She desperately held onto his shoulders as his tongue swirled around the pert nub on her breast. He released her from his mouth with a faint pop and moved to the other breast, thrusting into her slowly. She wriggled underneath his touch and moaned softly as his lips worked at her left nipple while his fingers toyed with the right. He kissed her breast roughly and lowered her gently back onto the mattress. Her back collided with the bed and she bounced slightly, giggling breathlessly. 

He felt a smirk form on his lips and he grabbed hold of her thighs. He pulled her towards him even further, threatening to yank her off the bed completely, and lifted her legs in the air, spreading them in a V-position. 

She squealed in delight as he man-handled her, adjusting to the new position. The soles of her feet were pointed to the ceiling and through the large space between her ankles she gazed at the focused face of the man plowing into her. 

Boone’s calloused fingers clutched at the skin of Winnie’s thighs as he thrust repeatedly, increasing in speed. Winnie bit down on her lip but couldn’t help but let out a moan that mixed in with her breathless panting. “Shit,” she hissed through her teeth, throwing her head back into the mattress. “Shit, that’s good.” 

Boone responded with a grunt of his own, suppressing a groan each time his pelvis smacked against her ass. He pumped his cock in and out of her, producing wet, filthy noises from between her legs with each thrust. His clutch on her legs tightened and he felt her shudder beneath him, her eyes shut and her mouth open and moaning.  

He felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach and his legs tense up. Pleasure began to build at the base of his cock, threatening to push him over the edge. A low growl came from his throat and he eased up the pace, slowing considerably. 

Winnie noticed the change and caught her breath. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him with a concerned frown. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just…” he pulled out of her and rubbed himself slowly, feeling her slickness still coating the rim of his cock. “I’m real close.” He looked her up and down. “And I don’t wanna-”

“No, of course.” Winnie nodded understandingly. “Good call.” She smiled weakly, still lacking breath. 

“Here, I can just,” Boone stepped away from her, stroking his length in his hand.

Winnie shook her head and hopped off the bed, landing in front of him. She replaced his hand with hers and ran her fingers along his member lightly. “Let me.” 

She dropped to her knees, the splintering floor not exactly comfortable, but smiled up at her companion nonetheless. He frowned down at her, borderline confused. “You… you don’t have to-”

She cut him off by grabbing the base of his cock and taking him into her mouth. Boone involuntarily bucked into her mouth and groaned. He tilted his head back and shuddered at the feeling of her tongue on the underside of his shaft. 

Winnie couldn’t help but smile slightly at the reaction -- though it’s difficult to smile at all with one’s mouth wrapped around a dick -- and stroked his base while twirling her tongue around the head. She dipped forward and took him in further, feeling the tip of his cock poke at the back of her throat. She fought down a gag and thrust forwards and backwards with her mouth, following the motion of her lips with her hand.

In very little time, Boone was fisting Winnie’s short red hair and clutching her head. Winnie didn’t mind giving up control, and relished in the feeling of him pushing her mouth forward onto his length. He didn’t last much longer, as the engorged member in her mouth twitched and was suddenly spilling onto her tongue.

Boone let out a moan through grit teeth as he came, hard, and felt Winnie’s lips still, halfway down his length, as his cum spurted into her mouth. She braced herself on his thigh, and fought back a grin as she heard a soft, but audible, “ _ Fuck _ ,” sound from the soldier’s throat. 

The orgasm subsided and Winnie swallowed almost gratefully, wiping the excess fluid from her mouth with the back of her hand. Her lips were still glistening as she shakily stood, bringing herself up to her full height, which was still significantly shorter than his. 

He wrapped an arm around her lower back, fearful she might collapse back down to the ground on her shaky legs. He gave her a half-smile, and she grinned back. She shifted her weight on her feet. “You know, if you wanna just go to bed, we can, like-”

“Lay down,” Boone spoke softly. It wasn’t a command so much as it was a suggestion. 

Winnie pouted and searched his face, as though believing he was getting at something she couldn’t see. “Boone, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” he nodded sincerely and guided her back to the mattress. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her grin as she sat back on the edge. She leaned back and exhaled, staring up at the ceiling. 

Boone lowered himself to the floor, his knees scraping along the wood, and he parted her thighs that hung off the bed. He stared for a moment at the folds between her legs and he licked his lips. 

Winnie felt him pause and she shifted on her back, feeling suddenly vulnerable. His eyes were on her, without the protection of his sunglasses, and she felt exposed. “You comfortable? Because we can-- ah!“

She was cut off by herself when a gasp escaped her lips as Boone’s hot mouth positively attacked the skin of her cunt. He took no time in teasing, a very to-the-point kind of man, and Winnie expected nothing else. 

Her back arched immediately and her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Boone’s tongue broke her folds apart and prodded at her entrance. He dragged his mouth along the length of her pussy and stopped upon reaching her aching nub. He nipped at her clit with his teeth before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, eliciting a cry from the companion with her legs wrapped around his shoulders. 

Winnie whimpered and her hands flew to Boone’s head, grasping at what she could. Her fingers ground over the faint stubble on his scalp and she pulled him closer to her core, as though she needed him like breath itself. 

He complied, just about devouring her as he explored her sex with his tongue. His large calloused hands gripped at her hips, his short fingernails digging into her soft paling flesh. “Fuck,” he heard from deep in her throat. She threw her head back and practically whined. “Fuck, oh my  _ god _ .”

Boone took the encouragement and ran with it, flicking his tongue across her clit before plunging it through her entrance. Winnie bucked her hips into him, rolling at his touch. The familiar tightening in her core began to build in a painful pleasure and she growled longingly. “D-don’t stop, I…”

She let out a cry as her climax bridged its threshold and she arched towards the sky. Her small hands clutched at the mattress below until her knuckles were pearls. Moans were torn from were mouth as Boone rode her through the wave, sucking at her clit with a slower pace. 

Winnie’s grip on Boone’s scalp slackened moments later and she shuddered as Boone’s mouth retracted from her skin. He sat back on his heels and wiped her juices from his mouth with a thumb, swiping his lower lip with his tongue. 

Winnie sat up, her chest and face flushed a hot pink. She hoisted herself up on her elbows and watched the beautifully naked man stand up before her, a faint smirk on his face. “You good?” His gruff voice asked, out of breath. 

Winnie nodded, even more out of breath than he. “Yeah,” she breathed. She pulled her legs together, feeling the wetness still between her legs, and she pushed herself further onto the bed. 

She swung her legs back towards the foot of the bed and put her head on the pillow, staring upwards. Boone moved over to the bed and climbed in, laying next to her. The two of them lay there for a moment, the only sound being their heavy breathing ringing through the air. 

It was a couple seconds of naked but comfortable silence before Winnie shuffled onto her side, one arm tucked underneath the side of her head. She faced Boone, who lay on his back, his bare chest heaving. She smiled at the sight. “You’re… you’re good at that, you know,” she commented casually.

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he face upward. “Thanks,” he chuckled softly, stealing a sideways glance to her and smiling ever so slightly. 

“Carla must’ve been a lucky woman,” Winnie said, her mind still a bit cloudy from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Boone shifted uncomfortably. He sighed. He was coming down from the high of the sex, and fast. If anything, the mention of his wife quickened the pace of descent. “Winnie, I…” He sat up, scooting backwards and leaning the back of his head against the headboard. 

She frowned up at him from her lying position and sat up as well. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her cheek on them. She stared at him. 

“This was… nice. You’re… you’re very good. At… at  _ this _ , and in general, but I…” he wiped a hand over the length of his tired face. “But I don’t think I can… do this again.” 

Winnie sighed with a half-hearted smile and took her head off of her knees. 

He continued. “I can’t…” Boone exhaled and shook his head with shut eyes, as though blocking from his mind something painful. “Can’t betray her. Like that. You know?” He grunted, fearing his words were not chosen well. “She was… the only…” 

Winnie merely smiled weakly and leaned over to him. She planted a light kiss on his cheek and sighed. “I know,” she nodded. “It’s okay.”

Boone exhaled shakily, feeling something prick at the back of his eyes. He suddenly felt very open, with both of them still fully unclothed. They were quiet for another moment, the air of the truth still hanging around them. 

“Thank you,” Boone said at last. “And I’m sorry.”

Winnie merely snorted, leaning back as well. “Don’t apologize, you goon,” she grinned at him playfully. “This was still nice. But you’re right. I probably wouldn’t do this again.” She chuckled almost weakly. 

“Between you and me,” she continued and felt her flushed cheeks burn a tiny bit more, “I think…” she laughed in spite of herself, causing Boone to quirk an eyebrow at her. “I think I’m in love with Veronica.” 

Boone blinked in surprise, looking to her with a side glance. “Really? Veronica, huh?” 

“If you tell her, I’ll kill you,” she punched him in the arm. He rubbed the area with a snicker and shook his head. 

“The hell are you doing in bed with me, then?” He chuckled softly and looked to her through sincere green eyes. 

“Already told you,” she shrugged. “I needed it. Needed something.” 

He nodded, accepting the answer. He did too, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t satisfied, albeit guilty. 

It was quiet again, and Winnie sighed. From the front door came a scratching sound, causing both of them to practically jump completely out of their naked skin, but calmed down upon hearing the whines of Rex that accompanied it. 

Winnie laughed shakily, as Boone got up from the bed and started dressing his bottom half. He looked a bit tense, as though the idea of the dangerous wasteland just outside their door came rushing back to his head all at once. 

He walked to the front door and pushed it open, and Rex came bounding back inside with a huge dopey doggy smile on his face. 

“Hey, boy!” Winnie called as Rex jumped onto the bed and nuzzled into her chest. She chuckled and pushed him away gently, the cool metal of his head making for an odd contrast on her skin. “Go over there, baby, lemme get dressed,” she laughed as he jumped back off the bed and ran over to Boone instead. Rex pressed himself against Boone’s shins with his tongue out, as Boone reached down and rubbed Rex’s back. 

Winnie smiled at the weirdly domestic scene and got up, throwing her clothes back on quickly. “You two are adorable,” she commented, tugging her shirt back over her head and sitting back down on the bed. 

She sighed contently as Rex galloped back over and onto the bed, making himself comfortable by Winnie’s feet and putting his head down. Boone came back over and sat on the edge of the mattress. 

Silence took over again, but it was never a bad silence, never an awkward one between the two of them. Winnie lay back and snuggled into the mattress, her eyelids growing heavy. She smiled groggily as Boone lay down next to her.

“Thank you,” Winnie smiled at him. Boone smiled back. He didn’t have to ask what for. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically some self-indulgent smut I wrote that's pretty much Kink-Free™ and turned out alright so i threw it here aksdjalsk hope you enjoyed  
> also i just realized that by posting in rich text it keeps the formatting.... i am boo boo the fool


End file.
